


Morning Breath

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Timeline, Cute, Fluff, M/M, happiness aaahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae has morning breath and he's shy of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bad breath and mornings  
> Genre: Super fluff and eunhae goodness  
> A/N: Idk man. I just wanted some loving fluff. I wrote this in like an hour im sorry omfg

 

 

Wide eyes perk open the moment the bed creaks, buckling underneath Hyukjae's light weight as he groans and rolls right out of bed for the morning. The alarm hasn’t rung yet (and it’s not even close to ringing) but for some reason, he’s already up. 

This of course, makes Donghae curious. You see he’d been wide awake for the past two hours now but he’d been too stubborn to get up yet, opting to snuggle close to his lover’s back and play with brown strands of hair until he noticed the stirring from Hyukjae’s end coming more and more frequent until he backed off entirely, still watching his lover with those same doe eyes that held nothing but honest love. Hyukjae stirs some more before his eyes open and Donghae’s squeezes shut immediately.

There’s a light chuckle coming from his better half and he does his best to relax his face so nothing seemed as strained as it first was. Hyukjae doesn’t notice however, the sleepy spell probably blinding him from Donghae’s playful but rather childish acts. 

A kiss graces his forehead and we’re back to the start again; Donghae eyeing his half naked boyfriend curiously from behind the sheets that covered most of his face as he dresses, pulling baggy gym shorts over his flat butt and a tank top over his head. 

He wasn’t sure if he should get up at this point, because once Hyukjae exits the room he rolls over to the clock to see that it was just barely past 7am and the alarm did not even ring until around ten. That was— if Hyukjae had work today. Then it would be nine. However, it being a Saturday, he wanted to think that Hyukjae could spend the day with him. 

There’s rustling coming from the kitchen already at this point, the sound of sizzling, popping and the warm but heavy aromas make his stomach gurgle. Footsteps approach from the hallway, each thump against the wooden flooring makes Donghae’s heart jump with every step. He throws the covers over his head and turns his body a good 180 and keeps his eyes open, ears keening for every sound.

"I know you’re awake," Hyukjae says while bending over, scooping up various items of clothing that they left on the floor from their previous activities at night. (You cant blame them, they have busy schedules!)(They took every chance they got.)

Donghae flips his warm body under the covers and lifts his head up, the sheets curling over his face and the comforter nearly suffocates him until he wiggles a little to so he could breath. He careens slowly forward and makes a small sound in the back of his throat that was a mix of a low squeak and a mewl, and Hyukjae’s already stretching his lips and threatening to present his gummy smile to the other.

"What’s up with you today? You’re acting all cute and stuff," he says while throwing the clothes onto the chair so he could stuff them in the wash later. It was really about time he cleaned up the bedroom since he had the time on his hands now. ….But not if Donghae kept acting this adorable. He might just spend the day in bed cuddling.

"Im not," Donghae croaks, immediately clearing his throat before trying again. His voice clears some when the bed gives in to Hyukjae, letting the man crawl over to Donghae and pecking at his lips multiple times until Donghae nearly had to push him off. “S-Stop it!" He pouts and sits up finally before he was pushed down by the monkey, attacking his lips more until Donghae wriggled back under the sheets and gripped the covers tightly over his head.

 "Donghae~" Hyukjae pouts, lips now brushing over dry fabric, unhappy that he couldnt kiss Donghae again. He keeps dragging his lips on the fabric with a pout and feels the sheets warm up from Donghae’s heavy warm breaths. He knew it wasnt long before he had to come back up for fresh air.

"No more kisses!" A muffled voice sounded.

"Why not? If you dont come up then im going to lay on you all day and i wont let you move." Hyukjae says with a nod before flattening his body so Donghae couldnt move. The man squirms underneath him, crying for him to just get off him already.

Suddenly all movement was gone and Hyukjae lifts his head in curiosity.

"My breath stinks, i dont want you to kiss me." 

A chortle comes from Hyukjae and he shakes his head, lifting his upper body high enough so Donghae had enough room to pull down the blanket. He gasps for air and his cheeks were dusted with pink because of warmth.

"Well then you can go brush your teeth while i cook, then we can cuddle some after eating."

"Oh my gosh, you’re perfect." Donghae says while laughing, covering his mouth so hopefully Hyukjae wouldnt be able to smell anything.

 

Said man rolls off his boyfriend and nods, “That’s because i love you~" 

 


End file.
